Faith's Furry Friend
by Jesus' girl 4ever
Summary: Faith makes a new and unexpected friend...


**Faith's Furry Friend**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything besides Faith.

"Faith! We have a bit of an emergency a few miles away! Come on!" Edmund called from down the hall.

"What kind of emergency, Ed?" the knight asked as she rushed forward, for 'emergency' could mean anything from Werewolves to a flood. Her hand flew to her side to check for her cordial, thankful that she had taken to carrying it around.

"Forest fire. And not all of the inhabitants are out! We have to hurry!" The two broke into a full run, making it to Phillip and Snowflake, Faith's horse. Ed vaulted onto Phillip. "Show off," the girl muttered as she placed her foot into the stirrup and swung her leg over the horse.

He smirked. "Let's go." The two, along with a few troops, rode out. Five minutes later, Faith could see the fire as well as feel the heat from the flames. "We'll leave the horses here!" Edmund called.

The small company dismounted and tied the horses' reins to nearby trees. The king bit his lip. "I need three people to volunteer to come with me into the flames to rescue the inhabitants."

"I'll go," Faith said, stepping forward, as one of the fauns, a centaur, and a dwarf also offered.

"No, Faith, you stay here. You three, come with me." The four of them moved off into the fire. Faith squeezed her eyes shut, trying not to worry about Edmund and the others. Soon, all four came rushing out, holding small Animals. They left them with the ones who were waiting before dashing back into the inferno. Faith knelt to see if any of the little babies were injured. Only a tiny Squirrel had been burned at all, and those burns were very minor, not requiring the use of her cordial. One of the men began tending to the child, and the knight backed off to give him room. She leaned against a tree, only to pull away, shocked at finding it was sticky. She searched the tree's branches, noticing a small gray creature a few feet up. "Are you all right?" she called.

"Help me!" it whimpered.

"If you jump, I'll catch you!" she replied.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes! Just jump!" The little being did, and she caught him. "Hello," she said, smiling at the petite… koala?

"Hello, miss. Thank you for catching me."

"You're welcome. What's your name?"

"I'm Allin. Who are you?"

"My name is Faith."

His eyes widened. "The friend of the kings and queens?"

"The same."

"I'm sorry, my lady; I didn't mean to be rude!"

"Don't apologize! In truth, I get tired of everyone calling me 'my lady'. I would be honored if you would call me Faith."

"All right, Faith."

"Where are your parents?"

"I dunno. I got separated and lost."

"Aw. Come with me and I'll see if we can find them." The koala clung to her as she walked back to where the refugees were gathering. "Do you see your family, Allin?"

"No, I don't. But I'll go look for them."

"All right. It was a pleasure to meet you, Allin."

"And I you, Lady Faith." The koala scurried off, and Faith chuckled. She heard her name being called and turned to see Edmund rushing toward her. _Right. Back to work._

* * *

><p>A week or so later, Faith was walking through the halls of Cair Paravel when she heard a familiar voice saying, "There she is, Mama!"<p>

Faith turned to see Allin and a larger koala coming to her. She smiled and crouched down to speak with them. "Hello there, Allin."

His whole face lit up. "You remembered me!"

She laughed. "Of course I did! Is this your mother?"

"Yes! Mama, this is Lady Faith. She saved me from the fire!"

"My name is Althea. I am honored to meet you, and I am very grateful to you, my lady, for saving my son." The koala bowed.

"The honor is mine, and it was no trouble. He is very sweet." Faith shared a grin with Allin.

"Allin, let's not take up any more of the lady's time. Besides, we need to find your father."

"Goodbye, Faith!" Allin called as his mother herded him away.

"Goodbye, Allin! Goodbye, Lady Althea!" Faith rose from her squat and smiled once more before walking away to resume her duties. _Who knew I'd meet _koalas _in Narnia?_

_A/N: Inspired by a cousin becoming enamored of koalas._


End file.
